


Горы поглощают звезды

by wakeupinlondon



Series: Running on Air [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Когда над полями накрапывает мелкий дождь, окутывая их серым туманом, Драко и Гарри всегда идут гулять.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Running on Air [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156886
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69
Collections: Drarry Translations into Russian, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Slytherin Team 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Горы поглощают звезды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mountains Eat the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230387) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



> Сиквел к фанфику «[Бег по воздуху](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418722)», но может читаться и самостоятельно.
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ-2021 для команды Slytherin.  
> Бета: [Персе](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin).

Когда над полями накрапывает мелкий дождь, окутывая их серым туманом, Драко и Гарри всегда идут гулять.

Оставив свой маленький коттедж, они движутся вглубь полей и лесов — минуя маленькие деревянные ворота, по извилистым тропинкам, через небольшой ручей. Драко нравится стремительно рассекать высокую траву, позволяя каплям дождя оседать на рукавах, а Гарри шагает неторопливо — хотя порой он резко срывается с места и гонится за Драко, пока оба не промокают до нитки. Стоит же его поймать, как Драко задирает нос и, надменно бросив: «А я и не играл, Поттер», отходит подальше. Затем он прячется возле ореховой рощи и ждет, пока Гарри не пройдет под деревьями. Один взмах палочки — и на него потоком льется дождевая вода с крон. Это повторяется из раза в раз, но Гарри все равно заходит в рощу и бурно возмущается коварной засадой, а Драко улыбается, словно проделал это впервые.

Позднее, вернувшись домой, они снимают отяжелевшие от влаги плащи и мокрую одежду. Гарри лениво раскидывается возле теплого камина и делает вид, будто не замечает призывных взглядов Драко, пока тот не выдерживает и не увлекает его в спальню.

Впрочем, на этот раз их прерывают еще до уютного вечера у камина и призывных взглядов. Едва Гарри с нарочито беспечным выражением лица подходит к ореховой роще, как с другой стороны поля доносится оклик:

— Гарри! Гарри!

Он оборачивается. Гермиона бежит по траве, спотыкаясь и путаясь в длинной юбке, а ее мантия развевается за спиной. Добравшись до него, она замирает — запыхавшаяся, взъерошенная, с раскрасневшимися от холода щеками.

— Гарри, — начинает она, ступая вместе с ним в рощу, — сегодня утром целитель наложил чары, и все выглядит идеально, ребенок...

Все деревья разом опускают ветви, обрушивая на них огромный поток воды. Секунду спустя Гермиона ошарашенно моргает, глядя на Гарри сквозь копну мокрых волос. Затем...

— Драко Малфой! — кричит она. — Сейчас же иди сюда и извинись, ты, мелкий...

— Так что? Что там с ребенком? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Гарри.

Гермиона с достоинством собирает волосы в пучок.

— Это мальчик. Приходите в воскресенье на ужин, тогда и предложите варианты имен. А теперь извини, но мне нужно проклясть Драко.

Может, это немного мелочно, но Гарри ее не отговаривает.

***

— Альбус, — объявляет Гарри.

Все картинно стонут.

Они расположились за старинным дубовым столом у Астории и Мэттью — со стаканами в руках, довольные и чуть сонные после традиционного воскресного барбекю. Софи не сводит глаз с пудинга, явно размышляя, как же выклянчить у родителей вторую порцию. Джинни все еще в квиддичной мантии, но выглядит совсем расслабленной. Рон и Гермиона сидят рядом, на пару доедая жареную утку.

— Нет, — отвечает Гермиона, махнув в сторону Гарри косточкой.

Он хмурится.

— Но... это же в честь...

— Нет.

— Но он был величайшим...

— Вовсе нет, — возмущается Драко. — Это Мерлин был величайшим волшебником всех времен.

— Я-то думала, самым величайшим волшебником был Сократ, — вставляет Джинни. — Вроде он и в магловском мире широко известен.

— А что насчет Августуса МакВикара, отца современных зелий? — спрашивает Астория.

— Это не важно, — твердо говорит Гермиона. — Я не назову милого, очаровательного малыша Альбусом. Ни за что.

— Ладно. — Гарри немного медлит. — Тогда как насчет... Северуса?

Все снова дружно стонут.

— Отныне тебе запрещено придумывать имена, — заявляет Драко.

— Что, даже тебе не нравится? Вы ведь так хорошо ладили...

— Даже сам Северус ненавидел свое имя. — Драко делает глоток вина. — Да кто вообще назовет любимого ребенка Северусом?

— Моего любимого дядю звали Бальбинус Обри Гринграсс, — сообщает Астория. — Стоит ли мне передавать его наследие невинному ребенку? Нет.

Гарри призадумывается.

— Вообще-то Обри звучит не так уж и плохо, серьезно, это...

— Мерлина ради!

— Нет!

— Ни за что на свете!

Джинни наклоняется и гладит его по руке.

— Иногда, — мягко замечает она, — у тебя ужасный вкус. Просто кошмарный.

— Ну и ладно, — фыркает Гарри, откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив руки на груди. — В жизни больше не буду придумывать имена.

— О, слава Мерлину.

— Да, отличное решение.

— У меня как гора с плеч упала, — усмехается Драко. — Я подумывал завести нюхлера, но...

— Только представь, как Гарри бы его назвал, — хихикает Джинни. — Мерлин Альбус МакМаг.

Мэттью оживляется.

— Что такое нюхлер? Звучит интересно. Астория, расскажешь?

— М-м, нет. Спроси у Гермионы, она обожает все объяснять.

— Сейчас очередь Джинни, — протестует Гермиона.

Рон задумчиво разглядывает остатки жареного картофеля, тянется было к нему, но затем, все-таки передумав, тоже откидывается на спинку стула.

— Вообще-то мы уже придумали несколько имен.

Гермиона улыбается.

— Да. Рон предложил, если будет девочка, назвать ее Бронвин, а если мальчик — Эриком. Оба этих варианта мне по душе.

Гарри смеется.

— Бронвин и Эрик? В честь двух последних капитанов «Пушек Педдл»?

Над столом повисает тишина. Рон стремительно бледнеет. Гермиона поворачивается и сверлит его взглядом.

Драко откашливается.

— Я уберу со стола, — говорит он и, подхватив со стола ближайшую тарелку, сбегает на кухню.

— Отличная идея! Давай, Софи, помоги убрать со стола, — добавляет Мэттью, тоже вставая. Джинни и Астория бросаются следом, едва не сбив его с ног.

Гарри растерянно оглядывает полупустой стол, а потом замечает выражение лица Гермионы и робко произносит:

— Ну... кажется, им нужно помочь...

И, спрятавшись со всеми на кухне, закрывает за собой дверь.

Астория тут же напускается на него:

— Честное слово, Гарри! Твоя единственная мозговая клетка там еще не заскучала?

Мэттью смеется. Гарри посылает ему сердитый взгляд.

— Извини, — говорит Мэттью, хотя вид у него ничуть не виноватый. — Классная же шутка.

— Гарри, ты не мог проявить хоть каплю такта? — хмурится Джинни. — Знаешь ведь, что они целую вечность спорили и только недавно согласились на пару имен. Даже Драко помалкивал.

— Так Драко ничего не знает о «Пушках Педдл», — спорит Гарри. — Только поэтому он ничего не сказал.

— Что, прости? — вскидывается Драко. — Это любимая команда Рона, само собой, я знаю ее состав. Честно говоря, ты меня обижаешь.

Гарри усмехается.

— Ничего ты не...

— Гарри! — Джинни неодобрительно зыркает на него, а Астория гладит Драко по плечу. — Давай полегче. Драко не виноват, что ты такой бестактный.

Драко ухмыляется ему, выглянув из-за плеча Астории.

— Так что такое нюхлер? — не унимается Мэттью, усаживая Софи на стол. Она жадно косится на остатки пудинга.

Гарри сверлит взглядом Драко.

— Опять ты за свое.

Драко лишь пожимает плечами.

— В смысле?

— Ты переманиваешь моих друзей.

— Что за чушь? Все они и мои друзья. Астория, скажи ему.

Астория кидает в раковину столовые приборы.

— Гарри, не глупи. Мы все друзья Драко, — рассеянно отзывается она.

Гарри в отчаянии вскидывает руки.

— Видишь? Вот я о чем!

— Что поделать, если я — само очарование, а ты... — Драко делает какой-то неопределенный жест.

— Не то чтобы очень, — услужливо подсказывает Джинни.

— Зато ты меня обожаешь, — поворачивается Гарри к Софи. — Я ведь твой любимый дядя, да?

Она переводит взгляд с него на пудинг и с чувством говорит:

— Конечно. А можно мне добавки?

— Не вопрос, — довольно отвечает Гарри, потянувшись за ложкой.

Драко фыркает.

— Вот мне не нужно покупать ничью любовь.

— Если мне никто не объяснит, что такое нюхлер, я полью камин заварным кремом и испорчу эту вашу дурацкую каминную сеть, — угрожает Мэттью.

Дверь резко распахивается, и на кухню влетает Гермиона во взметнувшемся облаке волос. Ее выражение лица вызывает ужас.

— Гарри! Надеюсь, в субботу ты не занят!

— Вообще-то я собирался...

— Отмени все свои планы, — непререкаемым тоном заявляет Гермиона. — Ты пойдешь в магазин, купишь все книжки с детскими именами, какие только найдешь, принесешь их в Нору и поможешь мне с Молли составить список.

— Ты же говорила, что у меня ужасный...

— Так и есть. Ты не произнесешь ни слова. Не предложишь ни одного варианта. Ты будешь молча сидеть и думать о том, что натворил.

Гарри озирается по сторонам в надежде на спасение.

— Драко, — начинает он выразительно.

Драко ставит свой бокал вина на стол.

— Что?

— Гермиона надо мной издевается.

— Вот и славно, — говорит Драко и отпивает еще вина.

Джинни с Асторией обмениваются насмешливыми взглядами.

***

Позже они отодвигают стол к стене и слушают худшие пластинки, которые Мэттью удается отыскать в и без того ужасной коллекции Астории — от «Под мостом и над долиной: йодли горных троллей» до «Праздничные крики: рождественская подборка банши» и вечной классики: «Величайшие любовные песни Селестины Уорбек». Софи довольно хихикает, когда Гарри подхватывает ее на руки и кружит по комнате. Мэттью и Астория со смехом отплясывают кошмарную пародию на фокстрот. Драко бесстрастно за всем наблюдает, как особа королевской крови на приеме в свою честь, а Гермиона сидит рядом с ним и пересказывает министерские новости.

Последний луч солнца всегда исчезает слишком рано. Танцы понемногу сходят на нет — теперь все лишь раскачиваются на месте, а Софи, несмотря на ее вялые протесты, отправляют спать. На дом опускается ночь — столь тихая и уютная, что даже незатейливая песенка «Ты — мои веселящие чары» начинает казаться не слащавой, а сентиментальной. Когда сумерки взрезает лишь свет маленькой лампы, Драко наконец соглашается на танец с Гарри — и то они почти не двигаются, лишь стоят в обнимку посреди гостиной. Со всех сторон доносятся негромкие разговоры. Гермиона и Джинни сидят у растопленного камина и вспоминают былые времена — их голоса то становятся громче, то вновь затихают. На кухне слышится звон посуды и приглушенная беседа: Мэттью дает Рону, который слегка нервничает, дельные советы о воспитании детей. Астория идет по коридору, уже дочитав Софи сказку на ночь, и напевает в такт музыке.

Когда смолкает последняя песня, а игла проигрывателя поднимается и замирает, для всех это негласный сигнал расходиться. Драко и Гарри размыкают объятия. Гермиона с Джинни покидают теплое место у камина. Рон заканчивает вытирать посуду. Прощаются они на кухне.

— Даже не верится, что уже почти Рождество, — тянет Джинни.

— Быстро время пролетело.

— Тогда до встречи на Рождество? — спрашивает Рон, накидывая на плечи плащ. — Только предупреждаю, мама в этом году превзошла сама себя и сшила для всех по набору из шарфа и шапки.

Мэттью просиял.

— А носки? Прошлогодние были такие удобные.

— Да, скорее всего. Она... Тьфу! Какого... Что это? Кто полил камин заварным кремом?

Драко разражается смехом. Рон обвиняюще тычет в него пальцем.

— Кретин! Это точно или ты, или Гарри. Вечно хвастаетесь своей тупой магловской машиной, а нам остается только каминная сеть...

— Это дело рук Мэттью, — сердито перебивает Астория. — Я везде узнаю его детские, мелочные...

— Я же говорил, — заявляет Мэттью без тени раскаяния. — Я предупреждал, что если никто не расскажет мне о нюхлере...

— О, Мерлина ради! — Рон взмахивает палочкой. — Экскуро! Не волнуйся, на Рождество ты опять вволю наболтаешься с моим папой о магловских и магических штуковинах. Только о носках теперь не мечтай!

Он бросает в камин пригоршню летучего пороха и исчезает, не дав Мэттью вставить ни слова. Следом в зеленое пламя шагает Гермиона, вежливо поцеловав Асторию в щеку и поблагодарив за вечер. Джинни на прощание весело машет рукой.

— А сейчас твой неприлично богатый бывший муж поблагодарит нас за ужин, которым мы его накормили, — говорит Мэттью с озорным блеском в глазах. — Ты уверена, что мне не стоит ревновать?

Астория закатывает глаза.

— Пока что это у меня больше поводов для ревности. Вы с Гарри чертовски хорошие друзья. Даже слишком.

— Что тут скажешь? Он просто красавчик, — хитро отвечает Мэттью.

Гарри усмехается.

— Конечно, всегда приятно проводить время с близким другом.

Астория и Драко разом поворачиваются к ним. Гарри и Мэттью дружно прыскают.

— Ты только глянь на них! Такие одинаковые осуждающие лица, — фыркает Мэттью. — Похожи, как две горошины из одного стручка. Очень злые горошины.

— Им бы пожениться, — добавляет Гарри, еще больше развеселив Мэттью.

— По-твоему, это смешно? — в унисон спрашивают Драко и Астория. Затем оба замирают и переглядываются, а Гарри с Мэттью хохочут еще громче.

— Видишь, с чем мне приходится иметь дело, Драко? — ворчит Астория, неопределенно махнув в сторону Мэттью. — Твой супруг плохо влияет на моего. Забирай своего Гарри и уходи, пожалуйста.

— Пойдем уже, — с раздражением бросает ему Драко. Но стоит им повернуться к двери, как выражение его лица смягчается. — Мой Гарри, — добавляет он.

Астория картинно морщится.

— Идите домой и воркуйте там.

Они так и поступают. Гарри благодарит обоих за ужин и предупреждает, что на рождественской вечеринке в Норе, скорее всего, Софи ждет целая груда подарков, а Астория возмущается, что он ее балует. На самом деле все подарки купил Драко, но Гарри берет вину на себя — в наказание за свои шутки на пару с Мэттью. Разговор на пороге затягивается, но наконец они выходят наружу и окунаются в холодный ночной воздух, на ходу застегивая плащи.

Вокруг сгущается ночь. Дом Астории тонет в темноте, разве что в окне кухни мерцает одинокая лампа. Гарри наблюдает в зеркале заднего вида, как ее свет становится все меньше и меньше.

Старый «Рено» подскакивает на неровной проселочной дороге. Тормоза немного скрипят, и Гарри хмурится, заворачивая за угол.

— Надо бы отвезти его в сервис, — замечает он.

— Что, опять? Легче просто заменить эту развалюху, — хмыкает Драко.

Гарри ни капли в это не верит. Драко вечно так говорит, каждый раз, когда нужен новый техосмотр, но даже не присматривает себе новую машину. Гарри подозревает, что они будут водить «Рено» до тех пор, пока на нем еще можно ездить — только благодаря упорству и капельке магии.

Фары ярко освещают дорогу. Драко рассказывает о своем проекте по выращиванию редких прибрежных растений, необходимых для зелий, на юго-западном побережье. На выходных он планирует съездить туда, а Гарри жалуется, что Гермиона спутала ему все планы.

— Серьезно, Поттер? Я смотрю, ты так ничего и не усвоил.

— А что такое? Я сделал ей одолжение.

— Одолжение?

Гарри кивает.

— Ну да. Только представь, если бы она узнала уже потом. На свидетельстве о рождении уже чернила сохнут, а тут кто-нибудь случайно обмолвится, что она назвала своего ребенка в честь игрока, который на третьем месте в списке худших капитанов «Пушек Педдл».

— На четвертом. Ты забыл Малгрейва.

Мгновение стоит тишина, а затем Гарри начинает смеяться.

— Мерлин, ты и правда слушаешь все жалобы Рона! Если бы я не знал тебя лучше...

— Ай, заткнись.

— ...то решил бы, что ты сильно к нему привязался.

— Вовсе нет.

— Это так мило.

Драко сердито фыркает.

— Я подам на развод.

— Мы еще не женаты.

— Я сделаю тебе предложение, за полгода спланирую роскошную свадьбу, потрачу абсурдные суммы на закуски и живую музыку, отлично проведу медовый месяц в Италии, а после подам на развод.

— Ловлю на слове. Ой, кстати об Италии, Невилл вернулся и хочет показать тебе пару новых образцов.

Разговор плавно перетекает на другие темы, и в конце концов между ними повисает уютное молчание. Драко сонно откидывается на спинку сиденья, а Гарри ведет машину. Все дальше и дальше, думает он. Дорога тянется и тянется. Путь домой долог, но расстояние его не страшит.

Особенно когда преодолеваешь его с Драко.

Шоссе устремляется вдаль, приглашая вперед. Пожалуй, стоит снова отвезти Драко в Сноудонию — с их последней поездки прошло уже много времени. Они будут сидеть вдвоем под древними валлийскими дубами и смотреть, как над высокими горами поднимается Нептун. _Хотел найти место, где ничего не менялось_ , как-то сказал ему Драко. Гарри любит об этом вспоминать. Однажды он окажется в Сноудонии и, оглянувшись, сможет увидеть всех Драко и Гарри, которые были там до него. Самый первый Драко, который попал туда, — одинокий призрак, заплутавший во времени. Самый первый Гарри, который стоял с широко раскрытыми глазами и верил, что он вот-вот упадет в звезды и никогда не перестанет падать.

Драко прикасается к нему, вырывая его из задумчивости, и переплетает их пальцы.

— Я думал, ты заснул, — говорит Гарри.

— Кажется, да. Всего на пару минут. — Драко не открывает глаз.

— Я тут думал о Сноудонии.

— Да?

— Я никогда не бывал там в одиночестве. Когда ты один, вокруг все иначе?

Драко распахивает глаза и глядит, как темнота проносится мимо.

— Тихо. Словно бы просторнее. Более пусто. Кажется, будто горы поглощают звезды. — Он снова закрывает глаза, прислонившись головой к прохладному стеклу. — С тобой гораздо лучше.

— Что со мной лучше?

— Все на свете, — шепчет Драко.

Гарри ведет машину, положив одну руку на руль, а во второй держа ладонь Драко.

Все на свете, думает он. Все на свете.

Он едет дальше и дальше.

***

В субботу Гарри слоняется по кухне, пока Драко варит кофе, и в итоге тот раздраженно машет в его сторону ложкой.

— Ни за что в жизни, Поттер.

— Но...

— Ты со мной не поедешь. Тебе это ни к чему. И я не буду притворяться, что ты со мной: Молли так просто не проведешь, а в гневе она страшна.

— Но я же не виноват...

— Еще как виноват. Проваливай с глаз моих. Здесь я тебе не помощник.

— Целый день! — скорбно тянет Гарри, следуя за Драко по пятам. — Выбирать детские имена! Пока ты на побережье. В Корнуолле. — Он ненадолго замолкает, а затем, мысленно перебрав слабые места Драко и решив уж точно добить его, добавляет: — Держу пари, ты собрался в Трикноу. Помнишь, как мы останавливались там в прошлом июне — в маленьком коттедже на берегу моря? Он еще принадлежит тете Астории. Здорово будет еще раз в нем побывать.

Драко деловито помешивает кофе, стоя к нему спиной, и ничего не отвечает.

— Мы могли бы туда прокрасться, — предлагает Гарри. — Ключ под ковриком.

— А тетя Астории потом скажет нам пару ласковых. — Драко продолжает размешивать кофе, хотя сахар наверняка давно уже растворился.

Гарри усмехается, но старается говорить непринужденно.

— Она приезжает туда только летом и ничего не узнает. Мы будем там только вдвоем.

Драко наконец откладывает ложку.

— Сотри со своего лица это выражение.

— Ты даже не видишь моего лица!

— Сотри с него это выражение, — упрямо повторяет Драко. Затем делает глоток кофе и бормочет: — Тупой придурок.

Гарри смеется.

***

Пляжи Трикноу в это время года пустуют.

Океан уходит в туманный горизонт. Песок влажный и потемневший после дождя. Небо белое, каким часто бывает зимой. Драко и Невилл прочесывают песчаные склоны, тихо переговариваясь и собирая образцы. Оба давно увлекаются Гербологией, а теперь Невилл помогает Драко выращивать редкие ингредиенты для его бизнеса по продаже зелий. Они только и болтают, что об экономии природных ресурсов, охране природы и всем таком, поэтому Гарри решает оставить их наедине и садится на кромку прибрежной травы. Прибитая к берегу коряга лежит возле его ноги, напоминая винтовку. Он глядит в бесцветное небо, затем опускает взгляд на океан, где волны набегают одна на другую. На песке следы от дождя. Драко — одинокая фигура среди высокой травы.

Гарри накидывает на плечи плащ и, лениво вырисовывая узоры на мокром песке, напевает себе под нос: «Дуй же, ветер с юга, с юга, с юга...»

Песчаные блохи разбегаются во все стороны, стоит ткнуть в них корягой. В ботинки забивается песок.

_Дуй же, ветер, и приведи его ко мне..._

Драко подходит к нему со спины и кладет подбородок на плечо.

— Привет, — говорит он, наваливаясь на Гарри всем телом.

— Привет. — Гарри смотрит на белое небо и закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь чужим теплом. Мгновение спустя Драко обнимает его за пояс, мягко заключая в объятия. — Ты нашел то, что искал?

— Да.

— Это хорошо.

— Теперь незачем торчать здесь в такую мерзкую погоду, — объявляет Драко.

Но он еще долго не двигается с места, и Гарри тоже рад остаться подольше.

***

В канун Рождества они едут, едут, едут. Вокруг темно и тихо, а длинная дорога кажется бесконечной, но это их время.

Завтра, в Рождество, они прибудут в Нору. Обед пройдет шумно и весело, в песнях и жизнерадостных голосах. Все Уизли соберутся вместе, начнут беззлобно переругиваться и подкалывать друг друга, Джинни с Роном примутся спорить о квиддиче, а миссис Уизли станет подкладывать всем добавку. Мэттью направится прямиком к довольному мистеру Уизли и засыпет его вопросами о магическом мире. Софи все будут баловать до невозможности. Тедди сейчас в таком возрасте, когда делает вид, будто бы не слишком рад праздникам в кругу родственников, но позже он начнет умолять, чтобы Гарри рассказал о своих прошлых приключениях в Хогвартсе. И останется в полном восторге, когда Драко создаст для него красивое волшебство. Гарри почти слышит, как Тедди просит: «Наколдуй снова звезды». Звезды. Каждый год Тедди непременно их заказывает, Драко пожимает плечами и тянет: «О, это старое заклинание?», а затем превращает потолок в звездное небо — с таким видом, словно не оттачивал эту сложную трансфигурацию долгими месяцами только ради Тедди. Выражение лица миссис Уизли совсем смягчится, Андромеда улыбнется, а Тедди рассмеется и захлопает в ладоши.

После обеда они навестят Нарциссу, которая будет с Гарри безукоризненно вежлива и поприветствует его небрежным поцелуем в щеку. Ее ледяное хладнокровие можно ошибочно принять за скрытую неприязнь, но Гарри так легко не провести. Позже Драко наверняка заметит, что подарок Нарциссы для Гарри немного дороже, чем подарок для него, и обвинит ее в вопиющем фаворитизме, а Нарцисса лишь засмеется. К вечеру они устроятся в гостиной, и Нарцисса достанет альбомы с детскими колдографиями Драко — к радости Гарри и к ужасу самого Драко.

Но сегодня они лишь вдвоем — едут в никуда.

Куда угодно.

В этом году очередь Драко вести машину.

— Ну, мы где-то на севере, — говорит Гарри, пока мимо проплывают огни фонарей.

— Смотри, чтобы я не пропустил поворот в Бирмингем.

Гарри подскакивает.

— Ты не...

— А что не так с...

— ...не потратишь нашу рождественскую поездку на Бирмингем!

— Ты слишком привередлив. В Бирмингеме тоже есть своя прелесть, знаешь ли. Например, болото Мозли1 в это время го...

— Ты не...

— И не забывай об Ипподроме2. Мне прямо не терпится там побывать.

Гарри прищуривается. Заметив издали поворот в Бирмингем, он следит за ним, как ястреб, пока тот не остается позади.

— Доволен? — с улыбкой спрашивает Драко.

— Да, — твердо отвечает Гарри и откидывается на сиденье.

Автомагистраль все тянется и тянется. Гарри смотрит на проносящиеся мимо машины, думая обо всех путешественниках. Они уезжают и приезжают. Всегда уходят.

Всегда возвращаются домой.

Драко съезжает с магистрали на шоссе, а затем останавливается — такое чувство, что посреди пустыни.

— Здесь? — Гарри с удивлением озирается: «Рено» стоит на узкой темной дороге в окружении заснеженных полей. Неуверенно покосившись на Драко, он открывает дверь и выходит наружу. Ледяной ночной воздух щиплет лицо, и Гарри вздрагивает. Он не помнит это место. Почему Драко выбрал для рождественской поездки именно его?

— Сюда, Поттер. Отойди от машины, ты же знаешь, она не любит магию.

Гарри отступает вместе с ним на пару шагов от «Рено».

— Где мы?

— Еще нигде. — Драко протягивает ему руку. — Боюсь, поездка даже для нас выйдет слишком долгой. Остаток пути мы преодолеем с помощью чар.

Гарри опускает взгляд. На ладони Драко лежит маленький портключ в форме рождественской игрушки.

Он вновь смотрит на Драко, а затем берет его за руку.

***

Они переносятся куда-то в головокружительном вихре, и Гарри едва не падает в глубокий снег. Первым делом он подмечает темноту — огни близлежащих городов бессильны дотянуться сюда. Ясное ночное небо целиком усеяно ярчайшими звездами.

— Я получил разрешение от Макгонагалл, — сообщает Драко. — Об охранных чарах можно не беспокоиться.

Гарри глядит вперед.

Хогвартс возвышается над шотландской равниной, как отвесная скала, украшенная башнями и сияющая в темноте сотней крошечных огоньков. Из окон как гриффиндорской гостиной, так и рейвенкловкой башни струится свет. Хотя большинство учеников уехали на Рождество домой, замок почему-то кажется полным жизни. Гарри так и видит коридоры, освещенные свечами и уставленные рыцарскими доспехами. Протертые за столетия ступени лестниц. Зевающие и движущиеся портреты. В Большом зале профессора развешивают гирлянды из остролиста и плюща. Кухня гудит, как улей: домовые эльфы готовят роскошный рождественский пир.

Дыхание Драко серебрится в морозном ночном воздухе. Под их ногами скрипит пушистый снег. Когда они проходят мимо Запретного леса, Драко на миг замирает и произносит:

— Отработка на первом курсе... 

— О, Мерлин. Мое первое настоящее приключение.

Драко криво усмехается.

— Я бы не назвал это приключением. Лично я перепугался до смерти.

— Ты сбежал. Ты сбежал и унес с собой единственный фонарь, придурок! Да, представь себе, я до сих пор из-за этого злюсь.

Драко смеется, и его смех эхом разносится по черной безмолвной ночи. Где-то наверху испуганно ухает сова.

— Смотри, — он указывает вперед, — старое квиддичное поле.

Гарри проходит дальше, оставляя на нетронутом снегу первые следы, и смотрит на ворота. С высоты они всегда кажутся совсем маленькими, но когда стоишь у подножия одного из столбов, то выглядят огромными.

Он вдруг вглядывается в небо, будто кто-то наверху позвал его по имени. На мгновение Гарри словно видит себя самого — еще ребенка, маленького и худенького, который пытается поймать свой первый снитч. Его глаза широко распахнуты и полны восторга, а мысли крутятся вокруг всяких забавных чар, замков, котлов и метел. Друзья подбадривают его с заполненных трибун, другие ученики размахивают баннерами и флагами. Так давно, думает Гарри. Тогда он абсолютно не представлял, что готовит ему будущее.

Затем он моргает, и становится темно, холодно и тихо. Перед глазами стоит лишь небо, полное звезд — и они все до единой белые, яркие и совершенные.

Гарри поворачивается к Драко. Он тоже любуется небом, а затем — видимо, почувствовав на себе его взгляд — смотрит на Гарри и объясняет:

— Просто вспоминаю то время.

— Когда нам было по одиннадцать?

— Да. Когда нам было по одиннадцать.

Гарри снова запрокидывает голову.

— Мне нравится представлять, что все воспоминания совсем рядом. Надо только приглядеться — и увидишь всех призраков.

Немного помолчав, Драко говорит:

— Здесь ты нашел хроноворот.

Гарри вздрагивает и озирается.

— Да. Где-то здесь.

— Какие координаты?

Наверняка Драко собирается как-нибудь хитроумно подшутить — скорее всего, над тем, что Гарри знает координаты наизусть. Нет уж, в эту ловушку он не попадется.

— Э-э, дай подумать... Я точно не помню...

Драко хитро улыбается.

— Ты знаешь их наизусть. И не пытайся притворяться, что это не так, Поттер.

Закатив глаза, Гарри достает палочку и шепчет навигационное заклинание.

— Вон там. Рядом с воротами.

— Что ж, тогда вперед.

Гарри бросает на Драко еще один подозрительный взгляд, хотя желудок уже сводит от волнения. Дойдя до того места, куда указывает заклинание, он оборачивается к Драко и неуверенно замирает.

— Посмотрим, удастся ли тебе найти еще один хроноворот, — все с той же улыбкой тянет Драко. Руки он держит в карманах, чтобы согреться.

Сперва Гарри медлит.

— Дефодио, — осторожно произносит он, и снег разлетается в стороны, а за ним и сама почва. В темноте, которую рассеивают лишь высокие звезды Млечного Пути, он чуть не упускает из виду миниатюрную деревянную коробочку, но все же слышит глухой удар и, подняв ее, отряхивает от грязи. Коробочка простая — без маркировки, без замка́. Еще раз взглянув на Драко, Гарри откидывает крышку.

Шесть лет назад он нашел здесь серебряную застежку в форме снитча. Теперь в руках у него все та же застежка, но выглядит она иначе — серебряный снитч сменило простое кольцо.

— О, — выдыхает Гарри и пытается взять его, но роняет в снег — пальцы немного дрожат. Ему кажется, что Драко это наверняка развеселит, но тот не смеется, а молча подходит ближе. Наклоняется, поднимает кольцо и, отряхнув от снега, протягивает его Гарри.

— Еще одно воспоминание об этом месте, — говорит Драко. — О двух призраках. Обо мне и тебе.

Гарри сжимает кольцо в ладони, ощущая кожей холод металла, а затем касается подбородка Драко и притягивает его к себе для поцелуя.

Они долго стоят так — под падающим снегом и мерцающими звездами.

Все на свете, думает Гарри.

Все на свете.

**Author's Note:**

>   1. Природный заповедник в районе Мозли в Бирмингеме. Знаменит тем, что Толкин в детстве жил рядом, и это место вдохновило его на создание лесов Средиземья. ▲
>   2. Удивительно, но Ипподром Бирмингема никак не связан с конными скачками :) Это известный театр, где выступает Бирмингемский королевский балет. ▲
> 



End file.
